Love for Eternity
by smileyface I am
Summary: Basically just a bunch of Imagine-Your-OTP type of thing and one-shots. Requests are welcome. Ships I will do: Minewt, Thominho, maybe Thominewt, Thomally.
1. Pranks

Hello. Gosh, it's been a long time. Anyway, I've decided to do this for fun. It's been in my head for a while now, so… why not? I am seriously going to enjoy this, because It's all about OTPs and Ships that are my favorites (between TMR and TLC). Anyway, this is how I'm going to this. Basically this is a bunch of Imagine-Your-OTP type of things and one-shots. I will accept requests if anyone wants anything...

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Prompt: Imagine person A from your OTP switching the sugar out with salt before person B is wake. Person B makes their coffee before so much as glancing in person A's general direction, as usual, and dumps a butt load of "sugar" into their coffee before drinking it. Person A is fighting back laughter and tears until they realize that person B is giving them a death glare while gulping down their entire 16 oz. cup of salty coffee without skipping a beat because they are the alpha and what is weakness?

OTP in question: Thomally

Let's begin.

* * *

Thomas made sure to wake up early that morning. The morning after spending a pleasant afternoon and pleasure-filled night with Gally. Why? To prank his boyfriend, of course. Thomas couldn't wait to see the look on Gally's face. It was going to be priceless, and Thomas was definitely going to take a picture of it.

Thomas got out of bed and got dressed, his clothes scattered randomly around the room. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two identical containers from one of the upper cabinets. Both containers had labels, one said sugar, while the other was salt. Thomas grabbed a few bowls and filled them almost to the brim with salt until its container was empty. Then, he dumped all the sugar in the salt container and did the same with the sugar container, but with salt. He put both containers away and wiped the counter clean.

Just as he was putting all the bowls in the sink to wash away all the evidence, he heard a noise upstairs and panicked. Gally was awake. He quickly rinsed the bowls, put them away in their rightful places, and sat down in a chair just as the door swung open.

Gally was wearing nothing but his jeans from last night, showing off his muscled chest. Thomas couldn't help but stare. Gally picked out a pot and poured water in it to heat up in the stove. "Hey." Gally greeted, leaning against the counter that Thomas had used. "Hi." Thomas replied, smiling a little bashfully, remembering what they had done just last night. He felt his face heat up at remembered touches as Gally smiled back softly. They stayed in silence as the water heated up until it was boiling. Gally, after turning the stove off, grabbed a cup, poured water in that cup, and made his coffee.

Thomas suddenly nervous that this might not work, but it quickly disappeared when Gally took out the "sugar". Thomas slipped his phone out his pocket as Gally glanced at him, something he always did in the mornings whenever Thomas was at his home. But the look sent Thomas on edge this time around, making the brunt nervous again, like Gally already knew what Thomas had done.

But that was ridiculous. No way Gally had seen him. It was impossible…right? Gally turned back around and put a bunch of salt in his coffee without realizing it, Thomas hoped. Thomas bite on his lower lip and almost choked on his laughter, trying to stay quiet, the nervousness now gone. Until Gally was glaring at him with a smirk as he drank the coffee without stopping until it was all gone.

Thomas suddenly didn't feel like laughing. He stared, wide-eyed, at Gally, because holy shuck he just drank bitter coffee with added salt. Thomas decided it was best to _not_ prank Gally again. Ever. Thomas smiled sheepishly

* * *

I know this really short, most of them are going to be like this, or even shorter than this one.


	2. Never Forgot

This is just an angsty one-shot with a happy-ending.

OTP in question: Minewt

Newt sighed as he stared out the window from his place in his kitchen. He was seated at the table, a can of soda in front of him. He was thinking of _him_ , again. He couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. His mind kept asking where he was. Newt didn't know.

He watched the rain fall, sticking itself to glass and racing other droplets. It was calm and soothing, but it didn't take his mind off of him. He was always in Newt's mind. Minho.

He was probably already married to a beautiful woman. He probably had a child or two. He probably had a decent job. Newt sighed, again.

In high school, they were lovers. They met in their freshmen year, and got together after a few dates. They didn't think they would last, but senior year rolled around, and they loved each other so much, that it was almost painful. They had been accepted to different colleges. Newt remembered their last night, together. It was full whispered praises, soft touches, rough kisses. Sweet moans and Minho repeating Newt's name in way that still made the blond shiver.

Newt missed him. Plain and simple. So much that Newt would sometimes fall asleep crying.

Newt got up and threw the empty can in the trash. He walked through the entrance hall of his small house and grabbed his jacket from the coatrack. He quickly grabbed his car keys from the key-holder from the blue wall. He needed to go out for a little while. He need some fresh air.

...

He reached an old park that he and Minho used to hang out at, all the time. Newt's heart ached. He put his hood on and got out of his car. All around him were the sounds of rain.

He walked down the path for a bit and found a mostly dry bench. Newt sat on it. He wasn't sure why he was here. Maybe because it reminded him of Minho, but wasn't he trying to get away from memories of him? Newt slid the hood off his head and silently thought of everything he and his ex-boyfriend had been through. All the memories and touches and kisses. All the 'I love you's.

After what seemed like half an hour, he was about to get up and leave when, "Angel?" Newt froze at the voice and slowly turned towards its source. "Newt? Is that you?" Newt felt his throat go dry as he took Minho in. He was even more handsome than he was the last time Newt saw him. The tanned Asian was wearing a demi jacket and jeans.

"Minho?" Newt asked dumbly. Minho grinned and strode over to him. He grabbed the blond's hand and made Newt get up, bumping their chests together as if they were best buds that haven't seen each other in a while. Newt savored their closeness as Minho patted his back, twice.

"Who did you think it was?" Minho asked playfully when they pulled. Newt shrugged.

"So… How's life?" Newt asked as he sat back down, after a moment of awkward silence. He patted the spot beside him for the Asian to sit. "It's been good." Minho nodded, taking a seat.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Minho let out in a breath. "So, uh, you're here…" Newt said, trailing off, hoping his unspoken question got across. "Yeah. I finished college two years ago. I come back last year. I just really missed…this place. How 'bout you? How've you been?" Minho questioned. "I've been good. Nothing much happened, except that Teresa had a kid a while ago."

"I've heard about that." Minho responded. They stayed in silence afterwards.

After a moment, Newt felt fingers tilt his chin towards Minho, and lips pressing against his own. Newt's eyes widen, then slid closed. Newt kissed back with a small sigh. They shifted so Newt was laying on his back and Minho hovered above him, his arms on either side of the blond's head. They never stopped kissing. Newt slid his fingers through the muscular boy's perfectly spiked hair and pulled him closer. "Minho…Min…" Newt breathed. Minho pulled away, breathing raggedly. He stared down at Newt. "I missed you." The Asian said, trying to catch his breath.

"I thought you forgot about me…"

"Never. God, Newt, I've missed you so much." Minho buried his face in Newt's neck and inhaled his scent. Newt shivered.

"Minho, my car-it's close." Newt gasped as Minho bit into his skin. Newt felt his face go hot. Minho got off of Newt and picked him up. Newt wrapped his arms and legs around Minho as he made his way to Newt's car.

…..

"Minho," Newt moaned helplessly as his back was pressed against Minho's car. The Asian mouthed Newt's neck, his hands on hips. Newt threaded his own fingers through Minho's hair and pulled him closer.

Minho crushed their lips together, and unzipped Newt's jacket, slipping his hands under the blond's shirt. Newt shivered as cold fingers slid across his stomach, lovingly. He gasped as hips moved against his own, desperately. His heartbeat picked up speed as hands slid to his lower back, then down.

"Minho." Newt gasped when Minho squeezed his ass. "I still love you." Minho whispered in Newt's ear. "Let me make love to you." Newt moaned at the words. His pulse racing and blood rushing down _there_ , Newt let Minho do whatever he wanted to him. In his car, of course.


	3. Party

It's been a while since I updated this fic. I've been trying to come up with ideas, because I couldn't find any prompts that I liked (inspired me). So, I finally came up with this. Hope you enjoy.

OTP in question: Minewt, minor Thomally.

* * *

Newt thought this was a stupid idea, playing 7-minutes-in-heaven. No one was making him play or anything. The reason Newt had agreed to play was Minho. Minho, the Asian hottie sitting across from him. Minho, his long-time crush.

The Asian looked amazing in a black T-shirt and jeans. Newt looked around, hoping no one noticed him sneaking glances at Minho. Most of the people sitting in a rough circle, Newt recognized. Brenda, Teresa, Ben, Alby, and a few others. Newt didn't see his best friend, though.

"Where's Thomas?" the blond asked.

Teresa put her gaze on him, looking suddenly amused. "Making-out with some guy." Newt tensed while Minho smirked while Brenda laughed. Alby took a sip of his beer.

"Okay." Alby's girlfriend, Harriet, piped up. "Are we going to start or not?" Teresa nodded and span the bottle between them. It landed on Ben. Ben groaned and Teresa made a face, both unhappy. "You have to go." Alby nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

Teresa got up with a huff and followed Ben into one of the rooms upstairs. Exactly 7 minutes later (Brenda was keeping count), they came back just as they left. No flushed face or messy hair. "So…?" Brenda asked her friend.

"If you honestly expected us to kiss, I'm going to have to disappoint." Teresa responded. No one really minded if they kissed or not. Newt stayed seated round after round. People went and came back with red faces and mussed hair.

Then Minho was the one spinning the bottle, and Newt held his breath. The blond hoped against hope that it would land on him. As luck would have it, the bottle's mouth barely faced the tip of Newt's red converse.

Minho got up without question and led the way. Newt stood and followed, weaving through the other party-goers. The blond felt giddy and nervous and-

Teresa wasn't lying. Newt stopped. There was Thomas, sitting on a man's lap, cheeks pink and tipsy. The man wasn't much older than Newt's friend, but it was still wrong. The male running his nose over Thomas' neck had to be over 18, and the brunet was 17.

Newt watched the dark-haired man grab a cup and take a sip. Thomas obediently grabbed that same cup with both hands as the man tipped it to his lips. Newt made to drag Thomas away from the man, but then Minho took ahold of his sleeve and dragged **him** away.

The sun-kissed-skinned boy didn't let go of Newt's sleeve until they reached an empty room. Despite his affection for him, Newt heatedly glared at Minho. Minho lazy glanced his way, shutting the door. "What?" the Asian curved his lips into a barely-there smirk.

Newt felt his face go to flames. "Thomas-!" Newt cut himself off. The other, more muscular boy had amusement on his face. Newt glared harder, making Minho's amusement diminish. "He's with a man. What if he's kidnapped or…something bad happens to him."

Minho sighed softly, but loudly. "He'll be fine." He reassured, uncaringly. The tone of his voice sent Newt on edge. Minho didn't care about Thomas as much as Newt. The blond got that he didn't know Thomas well, but he could at least pretend…

Minho moved forward, then leaned down, his hands sliding to Newt's hips. "He'll be fine." He repeated, more softer and kindly this time. Newt's eyes became half-lidded as Minho's lips barely brushed against his own as he spoke.

"Okay." Newt breathed, tilting his head up and letting the older boy kiss him. Their lips moved against each other, little sighs leaving Newt's mouth. For a few seconds, everything was perfect. Newt imagined that, after their shared-kiss, Minho would confess that he loved him for the longest time, and they would date and be happy.

Maybe it would've happened…if Newt haven't remembered Thomas and how the man he was with could be a predator. Newt scrunched his face, not wanting this to end. He forced himself to break the kiss.

Minho looked down at him, his eyes glazed over and breathless. He cupped the blond's face and tilted his own head, leaning down again. "No." Minho stopped, blinked. He pulled away, his hands slipping from Newt's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but Thomas needs help." Newt said, and pushed passed his crush. Minho moved out of his way. Anger, hurt, sadness flashed across Minho's features. Newt stopped at the dark-wooden door, staring at it for a second. When he grasped the doorknob is when Minho decided to speak. "Thomas can take care of his-damn-self."

Newt bristled and opened the door. Minho slammed it shut behind Newt. The older boy grabbed Newt's shoulder and pressed his back against the door, being careful not to hurt him. "Look, Newt." The Asian started. "Thomas can handle himself. So, he's drunk. So, he's with someone he shouldn't be with. So, what?"

The blond flared that the words. "So, Thomas could be in trouble! What if the guy is dangerous?" Newt pushed Minho away and opened the door.

"I like you." Minho almost shouted. Newt stopped. He… He liked him back. Newt smiled, then hesitated. "But I get it. You like Thomas." Wait, what? Bloody hell, this can't be happening. Minho thought- "The guy he's with isn't bad. I know him. He likes Thomas, and I thought if they were together, you'd leave Thomas alone."

Newt faced his crush, wiping his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants. "I like you, too." He said, smiling shyly. His breath hitched at way Minho stared at him. Newt looked down, blushing heavily. "But Thomas is my friend. How was I supposed to know the guy wasn't bad. I mean…it's illegal for them to be together."

Minho took a step closer, shrugging. "They can just wait a year." The Asian said, nonchalantly. Then he was smirking and kissing the blond, closing the door again. Newt gasped against his mouth, then wrapped his arms around Minho's neck.

Newt was sandwiched between the door and the other boy's strong body. Minho had his hand above the blond's head, pressed to the door, his other hand on Newt's hip. Newt's own hands gripped Minho's hair. They kissed each other wildly.

After a few seconds, Minho lifted Newt and dropped him on the bed.

…

Newt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was in his pants, which were scattered on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He stretched, yawning. He glanced at the warm body beside him. Minho was still sleeping, his lips slightly parted. He had an arm wrapped around the blond's waist, holding him tight.

Newt's phone stopped ringing, then started again. Newt made a noise of complaint and reluctantly left the bed. He checked the caller id, and answered. He waited for Thomas to talk first, too tired to do it himself.

Newt felt guilty for leaving Thomas. He was supposed to drive the boy home. Newt wondered where he was at the moment. Newt hoped Thomas had stayed at Harriet's, just like the blond had, but he wasn't optimistic.

On the other line, Thomas sniffed. When the brunet talked, he sounded like he was going to burst into tears. "Newt, can you pick me up?"

"Of course. Where are you?" Newt said, as he got dressed. He decided not to ask him what's wrong. Not yet, anyway. Thomas hung up without answer. Newt, his pants now on, went to call him again, when he received a text. It was about where Thomas was.

Newt glanced at Minho. He was still sleeping. The blond looked into the drawer beside the bed. There was only a pen. Good enough. Grabbing the pen, Newt drew his number on Minho's pretty face. He put an N underneath the number.

Snatching his shirt off the floor, Newt left with a love-struck smile.


End file.
